1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a computer, and more particularly, to a computer having a simple structure and assembly that discharges heat efficiently.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, when a power button of a computer main body is selected to turn a computer on, the computer begins to operate as power is supplied by a power supply device to components inside the computer main body. At this time, heat is generated from a hard disk, a variety of controllers and drives, including a central processing unit mounted on a main board and a variety of other electronic components as well as the power supply device itself.
The heat generated inside the computer main body may cause a computer system to malfunction and may shorten life spans of the components inside the computer main body and/or the computer itself. Thus, it is important to efficiently discharge the heat in order for the computer to operate at its optimal performance level.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2004/47126 describes a conventional cooling device capable of cooling a central processing unit (CPU) that generates heat. The conventional cooling device has a cooling fin provided at an upper side of the CPU, a heat sink installed on a part of an inside wall of a computer casing, a heat pipe to interconnect the cooling fin and the heat sink, and a cooling fan disposed in front of the heat sink. According to this configuration, the heat generated from the CPU is discharged through the cooling fin and the heat sink.
However, this conventional cooling device may require a heat discharging fin and the heat sink to have a large size, or may require a large-sized cooling fan to be mounted in order to improve an efficiency of discharging the heat.
The large-sized heat discharging fin and heat sink occupy an increased amount of an inner space of the computer casing, thereby reducing an available amount of the inner space of the computer casing. In addition, when the large-sized cooling fan is mounted, noise from operation of the cooling fan is increased.